Patching the Years Lost
by Becca6
Summary: Chris and Jill have been separated in the year 2000 by an Umbrella attack. Now they are both pondering what might have been Will fate bring them together again?? This is my first Fan-Fic so please give it a chance and give me some suggestions.
1. Default Chapter

Patching the Years Lost  
  
Jill sat on a park bench thinking what has happened in the past four years. Umbrella has caused her so much pain and is the reason she is alone now in the world. She is 29 goddamn years old and alone. She sadly thinks back to the last day she saw Chris Redfield's face...  
  
[Flashback, December 20, 2000]  
  
They have been hiding out for the past two years from Umbrella and her and Chris have gotten pretty close. The tiny house was cramped since the were seven people staying there including, herself, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Carlos Olivera, Claire Redfield, Steve Burnside, and Leon Kennedy. They were huddled around the kitchen table playing a game of Spoons, listening to Christmas music. Rebecca was doing the best by far with only having an "S", and I was doing the worst by far having an "SPOO". So as you can see I could not afford to lose another round. I was intent on watching the spoon pile that I didn't even try to get four of a kind. The sound of a branch cracking outside broke me from my trance on the spoons, and out the window, as doing so everyone grabbed a spoon except me. "Shit", I said. And everyone laughed as I slammed my fist on the table, but stopped when I again heard the cracking of twigs outside. I held up my hand and said, "Listen". Which made everyone stop laughing and cock their ears. The noise came again and I rose training my weapon on the open window. That's when the first rain of bullets started, I quickly rolled to my side to avoid getting hit by them. I managed to shoot on of them as I rolled, the man screaming in pain. Yet the bullets did not cease. Everyone scatted in different directions, and I opened the front door only to be greeted by a man in a Kevlar vest with an Umbrella symbol etched on it. He shot my twice in the abdomen and I fell onto the ground into the darkness. Later when I woke up I was in the hospital, the doctor informed that it had been a week since my "accident". When I asked him if he found anyone else at the house he just gave me a questioningly look. After I left the hospital I naturally looks for days and days for the other members, but they were nowhere to be found, I finally gave up hope and settled down into an apartment in Europe.  
  
[End flashback]  
  
Now I am sitting on this bench detached from the world, alone. Knowing that I have spent too long sitting here contemplating the past, I stand and make my way back to my apartment. My apartment has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Since I am the only one living there I use the other bedroom to keep my workout equipment, staying in shape keeps my mind off of how lonely I am. I arrive at home and decide to make myself dinner, then workout and go to bed. Dinner as usual is a microwave dinner that I bought from the local grocery store. Shopping is a lot easy now that I know how to speak French. High school French helped somewhat but, buying the French dictionary helped a bunch. After dinner I cleaned my plate and headed to my workout room. I put on my favorite cd and started lifting weights. Tonight I targeted my biceps, and triceps go by my normal routine of switching muscles. I also ran a little on my treadmill. Realizing it was past 11, I decided it was time to go to bed considering that I had to get up at 6am to go to work.  
  
I got up at 5am and got my shower. Pulling on my work clothes, then eating a nice bowl of cereal and a banana with some milk. After breakfast I pulled on my shoes and started for work. I don't have a car because it's too noticeable on the empty streets of Belgium.  
  
Chris Redfield woke up to the blaring music of Claire's stereo. He grunted and headed downstairs to make some coffee. He sat down with his cup of jowl and read the morning paper. Apparently there was a murder near the heart of Paris, the victim was said to been eaten. "Not again", Chris muttered and sipped his coffee. The music was turned off and there were footsteps on the stairs. "Good morning, Claire", Chris said. "Good morning, bro", she replied. She grabbed herself a cup of coffee and joined Chris at the breakfast table. Claire was the first to break the silence the has fallen on them, "Ya know, it's been 4 years since we've seen or heard from any of the other team members. I wonder if their ok." "I am sure their doing just fine. Barry is suppose to call me today, so maybe he will know about the whereabouts about some of them" he replied. "Anyone in particular you want to know about? Maybe a certain Jill Valentine" she said and winked. "Can't fool you can I? Is it that obvious that I miss her terribly?" he asked. Claire smiled and shook her head, "It's as noticeable as Carlos's flirting." Chris laughed, "That bad huh?" They both went into a laughing fit and Claire actually fell off her seat. Just when they started calming down, Chris made a goofy face that started it back up again. They were interrupted when the phone rang. "That must be Barry." Chris said still laughing. Chris picked up the phone still laughing and the voice on the other line just laughed. "Sounds like your having a great time." Barry's low, grunty voice said. "Sorry, about that Barry we were just having a laughing fit. How have you been?" "Not as good as you apparently." Barry replied. "Can I ask you something Barry?" Chris asked hoping he could answer his question that he's been wanting to ask. "Shoot" the older man replied. "Well.. I was just wondering if you knew the addresses of any of the other members" he asked and held his breath. There was a low laugh on the other end, "I know who you want to ask about Chris, and the answer is yes I know." Chris could not contain his excitement any longer and yelled into the receiver. "Owwww, I think you burst my eardrum", but Barry was laughing. After some more talking Chris hung up the phone with a smile from ear to ear. "Good news?" his sister asked already knowing the answer. "You bet, Barry knew Jill's address. So I am writing a letter right now, that way I can send it tonight and she will get it in two or three days. I wonder where she lives now. You think she moved back to the United States?" Claire shook her head, "I doubt it, but we'll find out soon enough."  
  
[Three days later]  
  
Jill arrived home from work at 11pm and was ready for bed. She picked the mail off the floor and began sorting through it. Her eyes were so out of focused that she didn't notice that one of the envelopes dropped out of her hand and landed under the couch. The envelope was marked Jill Valentine, with the return address Chris Redfield. After realizing that all the mail was either bills or junk, she went to bed.  
  
  
  
This was my first fan-fic ever so, be nice criticizing it. I will immediately begin to work on the second one so stay tuned for more.  
  
Will Jill Valentine ever find the letter Chris send her?? 


	2. Part 2

Patching the Years Lost- Part 2  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately but life has been hectic since I wrote the story almost a year ago. Hope you like the sequel as much or more than the first.  
  
Chris Redfield has waited patiently the last couple of days for a phone call or a letter from Jill Valentine. It's been over a week and Jill has not replied. Chris feared the worst. Was she ill? Or maybe Umbrella found her and took her somewhere. What could have happened? Not knowing, and not doing anything about it was not an option for Chris. He decided tight there and then that he was going to go to Jill to find out for sure that she was just fine.  
  
'Can I come with you?' Claire Redfield whined. 'No, absolutely not! I've told you a thousand times that I am going there alone, I don't need or want your help!'  
  
'Fine, be mean to you younger sister! Don't let her come with you to you lover's house! See if I care! Because I don't care! I just don't care!'  
  
'Claire! Come back here...' Chris trailed off when he heard the door slam shut to Claire's room. Why did she have to get so mad, so what that he wasn't letting he come with him? What was the big deal anyway? Oh, well he had bigger things to worry about. He had to pack and leave by tonight if he wanted to get to Jill's by sundown. She lived eight hours away and it was already 8:00am. He had to get going.  
  
Grabbing the rest of his luggage that was by the door, he put the note he wrote for Claire on the table next to the door. Hopefully she would find it, and after reading it, forgive him. He never liked it when he fought with he because items in his house would end up missing the next day. Sighing, Chris shut the door and jumped into his Jeep. The day was young and there were things to do.  
  
The sunlight crept through the blinds over the windows and played over the bed in the dark, silent room of an apartment. In the bed a small ball could be seen moving rhythmically. The ball moved and the covers fell to one side of the bed, revealing a woman with milk chocolate, brown hair stretching while she yawned. Getting up, she made the queen-size bed and made her way to the kitchen to start her usual cup of coffee.  
  
Jill Valentine used the same morning routine day after day, never changing. She was getting her jogging outfit on when she heard her cat meowing from the living room. Sighing, Jill made her way to the living room.  
  
"Did I forget about you Pokey? How could I ever be so forgetful, to not remember my favorite kitten?" Getting the milk from refrigerator, she set a saucer of milk down for her beloved Pokey. The meowing continued, and Pokey was not interested in the milk in front of her. She was too preoccupied with something under the table in the living room.  
  
"What is it Pokey? Is there a mouse under there? You better leave it alone; it does not want to play with you." Pokey did not cease in her racquet, but continued meowing louder now. Confused and annoyed, Jill gave in and started towards the table. Reaching the table, she got down on all fours and looked under the table. There was nothing to be found there though, nothing except for a few dust mites.  
  
"Pokey, what is the meaning of this?!" Jill got up and picked up Pokey. But Pokey would not have that; she had a mind of her own. She wiggled loose from Jill's grip and jumped on top of the table. The whole table vibrated under the weight of the tiny kitten, knocking loose an envelope that was behind the table. Spotting the envelope, Jill picked it up.  
  
"What do we have here Pokey? It looks like a letter, but I don't remember receiving any letter. Oh, well let's have a look at what is inside." Jill carefully opened the letter, and unfolded it. She started reading the letter and gasped, after all these years.  
  
"It's just what I do when I can't get no lovin!" Chris sang while listening to his favorite country radio station. He was halfway through his trip when his stomach started growling, alerting him to the fact that he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He would just stop the next café he saw. Miles went by and there had been no sign of civilization, this got him a little nervous. Watching the scenery fly by, Chris soon forgot about being hungry. That is until he saw the sign that said, "Emma's Diner". Now why did that seem so familiar? Chris couldn't put his finger on it at the moment, but give him some time and he would have it figured out.  
  
Pulling in the parking lot of Emma's Diner, Chris immediately noticed how deserted the place was. There were only three other cars in the lot, and they were probably the employees. Once again his stomach growled reminding him that if he didn't get some food soon, he would have more problems on his hands. Who knows how many miles away the next diner was, he is going to take his chances.  
  
After entering the diner, Chris was greeted by the waitress. The waitress looked to be around the age of 96, with white hair, wrinkles over taking her face, and a back that resembles the hunch of Quasimodo. "How many are there in your party, sir?" She croaked.  
  
"Just one." Replied Chris as he followed her through the deserted café towards his table. When he sat down she handed him a menu and walked away. Looking around, he was surprised at how clean and organized the place was. Finding that there was a glass of water already sitting in front of him, Chris took a long, refreshing drink. The water was refreshing and tasted like heaven upon his lips.  
  
"Here you go, sir." Chris looked up to see the decaying waitress holding a plate, which contained a cheeseburger and French fries. The site looked so good that he didn't even question where it came from when she sat it in front of him.  
  
Coming out of his daze, Chris realized that he hadn't ordered anything yet. Turning around he said, "I didn't order." He stopped when she was nowhere in site. "Well, that's weird." He said to himself. Shrugging, he started to devour the cheeseburger, which had to have been the best burger Chris had ever eaten. Deciding it was time to get out of dodge before the place got any creepier, Chris put the money on the table for his food and left.  
  
He felt the explosion before it happened. The heat and force made Chris do a nosedive into the ground. Scrap metal, food, plates, chairs, and other objects that used to be in the diner, flew at Chris as the explosion continued. After long excruciating minutes, he got up and dusted himself off as he turned around to survey the damage. The diner was completely demolished, carnage lay scattered everywhere. What had caused the explosion was the only question in Chris's mind.  
  
Hearing a low moan of pain, Chris mage his way through the scattered mess towards the source. He stopped walking when he saw shoes sticking out from behind a heap of scraps. Reaching the pile, he recognized the face of the waitress. She was on the bottom of the pile which was not a good predicament considering the condition she was in before. Scratches covered most of her face, which was also covered in soot. Bruises were clearly seen on her arms and legs. But the most noticeable was the deep gash set in her stomach, with the scrap metal still inside.  
  
"What happened?" Was all that Chris could mutter as he knelt down beside the dying waitress.  
  
That is the end of Part 2. Hope you liked it, please review. The next chapter will be done before next year. 


End file.
